An Author
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Satu kali lagi, yang terakhir. Aku janji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, Seijuurou." / Akafem!Kuro, 1st chapter, warning inside
1. Chapter 1: Her Novel

"Maaf, sepertinya hubungan ini harus diakhiri."

"..."

Lawan bicaranya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan; syok berlebih tatkala kalimat tersebut keluar saat mereka menjalani makan malam yang romantis di sebuah restoran mewah.

"K-kenapa...?" Jelas sekali terlihat air mata yang menggenang pada pelupuk sang gadis. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kupikir aku sudah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ayahku; membahagiakanmu sebagai calon tunanganku. Namun, maaf, apapun yang kulakukan untukmu selama ini dan sebaliknya, tidak membekas di dalam hati sedikitpun."

Tiga puluh detik terlewati keheningan saat alasan itu terucap. Sang gadis memulai aksi dengan mengambil tasnya, lalu keluar dari restoran tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sang pemuda, sekilas melihat segaris likuid bening yang tumpah saat (mantan) calon tunangannya beranjak pergi dengan hati yang baru saja ia pecahkan.

Seijuurou Akashi menghela napas lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Otousama_ , calon tunanganku yang ke-dua puluh itu... telah aku putuskan. Kami tidak cocok satu sama lain"―' _atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu_ '. Imbuhnya dalam hati.

..

..

..

 **An Author**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Drama

M (for safe)

Future!AU (24 y.o Seijuurou & Tetsuna), typos, OOC, implicite lemon, etc.

..

..

..

 **Chapter 1: Her Novel**

..

..

..

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Ia mengernyitkan alis saat sang ayah memberinya sebuah novel dengan kaver... yang bergambar sedikit erotis.

Seijuurou mengambilnya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama, barulah bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Kupikir kau cukup mengerti bahwa hadiah untuk dua puluh empat tahunmu adalah sebuah novel be _rating_ dewasa." Secangkir teh disesap pelan setelah menjawab pertanyaan putra sematawayang.

"Aku tahu. Jadi, apa yang _Otousama_ hendak tunjukkan dengan memberiku hadiah―" terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah hadiah yang diberi langsung tanpa pembungkus kertas kado. "Berupa sebuah novel dewasa?"

Selintas ia punya pikiran jangan-jangan sang ayah menghadiahkan ini sebagai ajang 'latihan' sebelum menikah.

" _Otousama_ , bagaimana jika kita tutup saja acara 'pencarian menantu' ini? Sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah―" Kening sedikit dipijat pelan, pertanda bahwa ia sudah tidak kuat mengencani anak gadis yang berusia sepantaran atau di bawahnya dalam acara yang diselenggarakan oleh ayahnya demi menentukan calon istri yang pas.

Masaomi Akashi terdiam sesaat. Merenungi keluhan yang diajukan putra sematawayang pewaris perusahaannya. Sebagai orangtua, sudah sepantasnya beliau ingin memilih yang terbaik untuk sang putra. Namun Masaomi juga sadar bahwa Seijuurounya telah beranjak dewasa. Semakin matang, semakin pintar memilih wanita mana yang pantas dijadikan teman hidup. Masaomi hanya berusaha membantu lewat ajang penjajakan yang calonnya adalah anak dari relasi-relasinya...

"Satu kali lagi, yang terakhir. Aku janji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, Seijuurou." Dengan batuk keras sebagai penutup petuah, Masaomi bungkam kembali; menunggu reaksi lanjutan Seijuurou.

Dalam keheningan yang berkisar selama dua menit itu, Seijuurou merenungi banyak hal. Tentang bagaimana ia dibesarkan tanpa sosok sang ibu yang sudah dipanggil kembali oleh Tuhan sejak berumur delapan tahun. Tentang semua prestasinya yang dianggap 'biasa' oleh sang ayah karena itu memang merupakan sebuah kebutuhan primer keluarga. Tentang foto bersama ayahnya saat Seijuurou wisuda diploma tiga sekolah bisnis ternama di luar negeri dan strata satu lanjutan pada bidang manajemen bisnis di sebuah universitas (lagi-lagi) di luar negeri.

Tentang sang ayah yang berusaha menghubungi relasinya yang punya anak gadis dan belum menikah. Tentang Masaomi Akashi yang umurnya sudah mencapai kepala tujuh, mulai pesakitan, dan mengharapkan menantu serta cucu yang bisa direngkuh sebelum menyusul sang ibu...

Hatinya mencelos seketika. Ada sebuah bisikan yang berucap _seandainya Masaomi Akashi tidak berlaku demikian sejak dahulu_...

"Baiklah." Seijuurou menyetujui. Namun tidak serta-merta menerima bulat. "Akan kujalani dengan salah satu wanita pilihan _Otousama_. Seandainya kami memang benar-benar tidak cocok sekali lagi, maaf saja, aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya. Akan kuperkenalkan kepada ayah wanita pilihanku itu. Suka ataupun tidak, dialah yang akan menemaniku, sebab aku yang akan menikahinya saat kami sama-sama jatuh cinta."

Kalimat terakhir dirasanya terlalu membangkang. Justru itulah yang seharusnya ia utarakan. Ada beberapa bagian dari hidupnya yang memang harus keluar dari jalur yang ayahnya buat.

Masaomi tersenyum kecil―asli dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, yang Seijuurou lihat terakhir kali adalah saat wisuda strata satu lanjutannya sekitar dua tahun lalu. "Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi temanku. Kami dulu satu universitas yang berbeda jurusan, namun tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Ia bekerja dengan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan penerbitan buku dan sekarang menjadi direktur utama. Anak gadisnya adalah seorang penulis novel yang terkenal dan ternaungi perusahaannya."

Telunjuknya mengarah pada novel yang masih digenggam Seijuurou. "Novel itu adalah karya anaknya. Satu bulan lagi akan kupertemukan kalian. Dia cukup sibuk, sama sepertimu. Kuharap, ialah yang menjadi calon terakhir yang pas untukmu."

Seijuurou mengamini dalam hati. Walau sedikit tidak yakin. Ia tidak ingin menikahi seseorang yang tidak dicintainya, sekalipun untuk memenuhi petuah sang ayah untuk kali terakhir.

..

..

..

* * *

 _.._

 _Kepalanya tengadah. Bibir itu terbuka sensual. Merapalkan nama sang adam yang tengah mendominasi. Dua insan bercumbu; tak kenal tempat seakan dunia hanya milik berdua. Berpasang mata mengamati; ada yang mencemooh, ada pula yang tak acuh. Bersetubuh bukan hal tabu yang dilakukan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan di tempat itu. Siapa pula yang akan melerai? Tidak ada. Semua tamu sibuk melampiaskan gairah dan lelah terhadap dunia di tempat yang haram ini._

" _Liesle...," Nama sang gadis terucap seduktif. Membuat kabut nafsu semakin menebal pada penglihatan Liesle. Cara Kirschoff membisiki namanya, berkata dengan nada seduktif, juga sentuhan tangan kekar itu membumbungkan nyawanya setinggi langit. Sang gadis hanya belum sadar bahwa jatuh ke bumi itu rasanya sakit._

 _Tangan Liesle menelusup; merengkuh pundak kekar pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta; entah pada pandangan pertama, atau semata-mata karena pengaruh arak yang ia minum. Kelopak matanya sayu; nyaris terpejam akibat pusing yang menghantam kepala, serta panas dari tubuh yang minta dinetralisasi. "Gagahi aku malam ini, Kirschoff. Turuti perintahku. Aku tak suka bantahan, dan tak terima penolakan."_

 _Racauan itu membuat Kirschoff membawa tubuh mungil sang gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya. Urusan penyewaan dan pembayaran kamar pub cukup memakan waktu yang lama, menurutnya. Setelah itu, barulah mereka lanjutkan urusan dunia yang tertunda. Bilik kecil yang remang-remang dirasa Kirschoff Axel sudah cukup untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dan memulai permainan cinta terhadap Liesle Quans; gadis tercantik di Desa Schoffel yang ia temui di pub beberapa waktu lalu dengan kedua mata sembab._

 _.._

( **Tsuna K.,** dalam karyanya **In Regards to Love: Eros** )

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Seijuurou menamatkan novel itu pada sepertiga malam. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang minta dijamah hanya untuk membaca kelanjutan dari paragraf awal yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Selama hampir dua puluh tahun ia hidup, ini adalah kali pertama menyentuh dan menamatkan cerita fiksi―tidak dihitung untuk tugas Bahasa Jepang yang tidak dibaca sepenuhnya, hanya sesuai kebutuhan tugas analisis saja. Seijuurou tak pernah punya buku kumpulan cerita pendek―apalagi yang bergambar saat ia masih kecil. Sang ayah sudah menjejali dengan kumpulan buku sains dan ensiklopedi yang mudah dibaca untuk anak seusianya sejak belia.

"Jalan ceritanya cukup menarik dengan bahasa yang cukup frontal. Tak heran buku ini ditunjukkan kepada pembaca dengan target dua puluh tahun ke atas." Ia melirik _tag_ 20+ yang tertera di pojok kanan bawah novel tersebut.

"Penulisnya wanita, huh. Aku penasaran bagaimana referensi yang ia dapatkan untuk penulisan novel ini. Aku akan langsung mencoretnya apabila ia sudah tidak perawan." Kini heterokromnya memaku pandangan pada monitor komputer yang memperlihatkan biodata penulis. Tak diberi foto dan nama asli. Pun di mesin pencarian yang datanya paling akurat sedunia. Barangkali sang ayah tak mau anaknya tebar pesona, atau si gadis sendiri yang ingin terkenal dari balik layar.

Seijuurou ganti memandang novel yang dibacanya. Terkandung adegan seksualitas yang sangat kentara, namun entah mengapa dirinya tak bereaksi. Barangkali karena tidak ada gambaran wanita pujaannya yang bisa dijadikan objek fantasi dengan alur novel tersebut. Ia tidak cukup terkejut jika berakhir _sad ending_ maupun _happy ending_. Diceritakan bahwa tokoh utama, Liesle Quans, memutuskan untuk bunuh diri akibat depresi ditinggal dan diselingkuhi oleh Kirschoff Axel yang memutuskan untuk mencari cinta baru di desa lain. Mungkin orang lain akan terbawa perasaan saat membaca novel tersebut, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Seijuurou justru penasaran berapa surel gugatan yang diterima penulis novel dari pembaca yang tak terima dengan _ending_ cerita itu.

Monolog komentar tersebut berakhir dengan ponselnya yang berdering sekali. Satu _e-mail_ masuk yang segera dibuka.

..

[ **From: Reo Mibuchi** ]

[ **To: Seijuurou Akashi** ]

[ **Sub: -** ]

[ **Ada apa Sei-chan menyuruhku untuk menyalakan komputer begini? Mataku mengantuk, aku baru saja ingin tidur setelah menyelesaikan pesanan peralatan salon hiks QwQ** ]

..

[ **To: Reo Mibuchi** ]

[ **From: Seijuurou Akashi** ]

[ **Sub: Order** ]

[ **Cari biodata pengarang Tsuna K. selengkap-lengkapnya. Akan lebih bagus jika disertai foto aslinya, akan kutambah donasi salonmu. Jika tidak, maka bersiaplah pada tikar yang akan kau gulung sendiri nantinya. Kuberi waktu sampai nanti pagi. Kau tahu resikonya jika menolak.** ]

..

..

..

To be continued

* * *

..

..

[A/N]

...Ide apa ini, muncul minta diketik pas malam, padahal lagi di minggu UAS. Tapi entah kenapa ada dorongan "Bagus nih, jadiin aja kali ya." /padahalutangmasihbanyakgimanasi

Dan ya, ya, ya- judul novelnya Tsuna K. terinspirasi dari instrumental Yuri! on Ice, ehe QwQ

Terima kasih telah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2: First and Second Meet

Seijuurou baru saja ingin memesan beberapa karya milik Tsuna K. via _online_ saat daun pintu kamarnya yang berpelitur diketuk pelan. Pemuda itu menghampiri dengan ponsel tergenggam.

Sosok sang ayah berada di balik pintu, serta menjawab pertanyaan singkat di dalam batin.

" _Intoxicated_ , kisah seorang pria beristri yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan seorang lacur yang ia temui setiap malam. _Ending_ yang cukup jauh dari perkiraan pembaca bahwa sang lacur diterima dengan tangan terbuka setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya dan memiliki suami sang wanita sepenuhnya. Menggunakan latar pada era modern yang cukup sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di masyarakat jaman sekarang."

" _Stay Close to Me_. Seorang pria yang menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan wanita pujaannya, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sebagai persyaratan untuk menikahinya. Ada beberapa adegan yang menggambarkan betapa eksplisitnya sang pria menggunakan metode BDSM yang sempat menjadi cecaran para kritikus. Namun gaya bahasa Tsuna K. sedikit berubah ketika ia menulis novel ini, sehingga keeskplisitan konten yang terdapat di dalamnya tersamarkan oleh majas dan premis yang cukup mendewa."

Seijuurou tak mampu berkata-kata lantaran sang ayah menodongnya dengan dua novel dari penulis yang sama dilengkapi ringkasan singkat gambaran cerita. Rasanya sang ayah seperti sedang menghadapi tes lisan dengan materi demikian.

"Aku membayar orang untuk membaca novel ini dan menulis esai singkat mengenai ringkasan tersebut selama tiga hari, jika kau penasaran."

Seijuurou mendengus dalam hati. Masaomi sepertinya niat sekali dengan hal ini.

Ketiga novel tersebut berpindah tangan. Seijuurou tak perlu repot-repot menghafal apa yang dilafalkan ayahnya karena ia memerhatikan setiap kata yang mengalir.

"Jam sembilan nanti ia mengadakan _fansign_. Katakan bahwa kau sudah membaca novelnya, namun jangan beritahukan identitasmu. Berlagak seolah-olah kau hanya fans biasa dan pertemuan itu adalah suatu kebetulan bahwa kau sedang berakting untuk menjadi fans novelnya."

Keningnya dikerutkan. Kepercayaan ayahnya memang patut diacungi jempol. Seijuurou akan menghubungi si pemilik jabatan tangan kanan Masaomi saja jika ada urusan yang harus ia ketahui mengenai calon tunangannya.

..

..

..

 **An Author**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem!Kuroko)

Romance, Drama

M (for safe)

Future!AU (24 y.o Seijuurou & Tetsuna), typos, OOC, implicite lemon, genderbender, slight other pairs, etc.

..

..

..

 **Chapter 2: First and Second Meet, on a Day**

..

..

..

Minggu. Hari kemalasan sedunia. Hari libur universal. Seharusnya menjadi hari di mana ia bebas dari segala agenda dan mengatur jadwalnya sendiri selepas hari kerja.

Namun ada yang berbeda pada hari Minggu ini, dan Seijuurou mau tak mau harus mengikuti agenda yang ditetapkan sang ayah secara sepihak.

Pukul sembilan di sebuah _mall_ yang terpusat pada Distrik Shinjuku. Barisan manusia mengantri pada satu jalur yang menuju sebuah tenda berwarna putih berukuran persegi. Di sanalah Tsuna K. berada untuk acara penandatanganan. Seijuurou mengenakan pakaian kasual; hanya _blazer_ yang cukup formal dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, dirinya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para hawa yang sedang mengantri pula. Seijuurou tak acuh. Ia menyembunyikan sepasang heterokrom merah-emas di balik kacamata hitam. Dengan sabar ditunggunya pembukaan _fansign_ yang dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Staff utama mengumumkan bahwa para fans bisa berdiri pada antrian untuk masuk satu-persatu ke dalam tenda. Seijuurou melongokkan kepala dari tempatnya berdiri. Yang masuk pertama kali adalah seorang gadis dengan wajah berseri-seri. Hal yang lumrah jika kau ingin bertemu idolamu secara langsung. Seijuurou tak heran. Yang membuat penasaran hanyalah... sebagian pengantri adalah gadis-gadis yang ditaksirnya masih remaja- bukan umur yang cukup untuk membaca karya milik Tsuna K. yang ditunjukkan kepada pembaca berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas.

Seraya memainkan ponsel, pemuda itu menunggu gilirannya yang tak lama lagi akan tiba. Setiap fans diperbolehkan bertemu selama lima menit, dan tidak boleh membawa peralatan elektronik serta mendokumentasikan acara di dalam tenda kecuali staff yang bertugas dalam hal dokumentasi.

Sudah saatnya. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada penjaga tenda, membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu melangkah masuk. Dadanya berdebar sedikit kencang. Saat menyibak tirai tenda, barulah ia terpana.

Rasanya seperti melihat hamparan bunga cosmos yang mekar pada saat musim panas. Mungkinkah karena sosok biru muda di hadapannya sedang mengenakan setelan bercorak bunga warna pelangi? Entah. Debaran pada dadanya jadi bertambah tatkala sang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya mengulas senyum kecil nan hangat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , silakan duduk."

Pemuda itu menempati satu bangku kosong yang memang disediakan oleh panitia _fansign_. Sebelum sang penulis memulainya dengan sedikit basa-basi, Seijuurou menodong dengan tiga novel karangannya.

"In Regards to Love: Eros. Kisah cinta yang cukup tragis mengingat salah satu pemain cintanya berhenti mengelilingi lingkaran karena sudah bosan, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari zona nyaman demi mencari lingkaran cinta yang baru untuk disinggahi."

" _Intoxicated_ , kisah seorang pria beristri yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan seorang lacur yang ia temui setiap malam. _Ending_ yang cukup jauh dari perkiraan pembaca bahwa sang lacur diterima dengan tangan terbuka setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkannya dan memiliki suami sang wanita sepenuhnya. Menggunakan latar pada era modern yang cukup sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di masyarakat jaman sekarang."

" _Stay Close to Me_. Seorang pria yang menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan wanita pujaannya, walau harus mengorbankan nyawa sebagai persyaratan untuk menikahinya. Ada beberapa adegan yang menggambarkan betapa eksplisitnya sang pria menggunakan metode BDSM yang sempat menjadi cecaran para kritikus. Namun gaya bahasa yang kau gunakan sedikit berubah ketika menulis novel ini, sehingga keeskplisitan konten yang terdapat di dalamnya tersamarkan oleh majas dan premis yang cukup mendewa."

"Semua judul novel yang kubaca ini memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat pada adegan seksual yang rasanya cukup eksplisit. Mungkin itulah yang membuat novelmu digemari karena bisa menjadi objek pemuas hasrat lewar fantasi dan kata-kata kotor tiap tokoh yang kau tuliskan. Namun sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tak merasakan ereksi saat membaca novel-novel ini."

Kalimat terpanjang dalam hidup Seijuurou yang diutarakan dengan cukup lugas. Tsuna K. hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata saat pemuda itu menjabarkan gambaran novelnya dan juga komentar terhadap plot yang ia tulis―apa pula itu, _ereksi_? Ia sudah terbiasa menerima ucapan kotor tersebut dari para pembaca lelaki baik yang diutarakan lewat _FAQ_ maupun secara langsung. Namun ia merasa malu luar biasa saat Seijuurou berkata demikian dengan intonasi ringan.

"Uh-oh, begitu." Penanya menandatangani bagian pertama ketiga novel tersebut dengan canggung. Seijuurou hanya mengamati bagaimana Tsuna K. menjadi canggung pasca ucapan frontalnya.

"Hei, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Kau masih perawan? Atau sudah bersuami?"

Sang penulis mengerjapkan mata lagi tatkala mendapat pertanyaan yang bersifat privasi. "Aku belum bersuami, dan tentu saja masih perawan―" Tanpa sadar ia menjawab. Tak sadar pula bahwa percakapan mereka sejak tadi didengar oleh _bodyguard_ nya yang ditugaskan dalam acara ini.

Seijuurou mendengus. Antara percaya atau tidak. Ekspresinya meremehkan, namun batinnya sedikit mempercayai―bahkan berharap.

"Aku ingin tahu darimana kau mendapat referensi hingga bisa menerbitkan novel sevulgar itu."

"Maaf, sudah lima menit." Tsuna K. terlihat sengaja mengakhiri konversasi. Dalam hati gadis itu cukup lega akan berakhirnya durasi pertemuan dengan pemuda ini.

Seijuurou meraup empat novel miliknya dan berdiri. "Aku minta kartu namamu, mungkin kita bisa pergi makan bersama-sama."

"Kartu nama?" Ulangnya. "Aku hanya punya kartu nama manajerku. Dia perempuan. Silakan jika Anda berminat."

Seijuurou mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin kartu namamu, Tsuna. Bukan manajermu."

Ia menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak punya kartu nama karena semua kontak kuprivasi. Hanya mereka yang diberi izin ayah yang boleh mengetahuinya untuk berkomunikasi denganku."

Mereka terdiam, sementara suara kesal seorang pria terdengar dari luar sana. Sepertinya protes karena Seijuurou sudah melewati batas lima menit dan tak kunjung keluar.

Menyadari _bodyguard_ Tsuna K. yang tampaknya hendak mengusir, Seijuurou merogoh kantong blazer dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Kutunggu kabarmu," begitu pesannya sebelum ia digiring keluar dari tenda tersebut.

Tetsuna Kuroko―Tsuna K., hanya bisa menatap kartu nama pada genggamannya dengan nafas tercekat lantaran baru tahu siapa yang ia temui tadi.

..

..

..

"Tidak baik merenung seperti itu!"

Lamunan Tetsuna terputus tatkala pundaknya ditepuk dengan seruan demikian. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda beralis cabang tengah menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"... Kagami-kun? Kau ke sini? Bagaimana bisa―bukankah seharusnya kau mengurus _wedding organizer_ kalian untuk lusa?"

Lidahnya hampir mati rasa saat mengucap _wedding organizer,_ _serta kalian_.

"Oh itu," tanpa dipersilakan ataupun izin lisan, Taiga menempatkan diri di sebelah Tetsuna. "Lagipula sudah beres kok. Kami tinggal _fitting_ baju dan mengambil cincin saja. Urusan katering juga sudah selesai―ini semua berkat calon mertua yang begitu perfeksionis, _damn_." Ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepada gadis itu. "Selalu saja memaksakan diri. Kau seharusnya istirahat setelah menjalani _fansign_ di New York kemarin lusa, tapi malah menggelar acara yang sama pada hari ini."

Helai biru muda teracak pelan. Menyebabkan sang gadis tak kuasa untuk menggembungkan pipinya sedikit kala surainya tak beraturan. "Aku terlalu bersemangat karena peluncuran perdana Eros dua minggu lalu," Dalihnya, padahal ia memohon setengah mati pada sang ayah sebagai pelampiasan sakit hati.

Taiga hanya mendengus. "Pokoknya jangan sampai kau roboh seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Baru pulang dari London dan langsung terbang ke Moskow, malah pingsan saat _meet and greet_."

Keheningan menyeruak. Tetsuna menatap jalur antrian yang kosong. Acara berakhir pada pukul empat sore, sementara dirinya hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri sebelum menghadiri suatu pertemuan dengan sang ayah di kediaman koleganya.

"Oh iya, Kuroko, kau akan da―"

" _Otousan_ sudah memanggilku untuk pulang. Aku duluan, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna beranjak meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terpaku di tempat duduknya atas kepergian gadis itu.

Sebotol minuman isotonik mengalirkan bulir air pada bagian luarnya; utuh tersegel tanpa dijamah sedikitpun oleh penerima.

..

..

..

Kediaman Akashi ternyata punya luas yang membuat orang cukup tercengang. Pun dengan Tetsuna yang baru pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di sana. Satu lahan terdiri atas tiga bangunan megah, yang satu di antaranya merupakan bangunan utama. Kata sang ayah, bangunan utama itu merupakan tempat pertemuan untuk para tamu. Tetsuna mendengarnya sambil lalu karena terlalu terpana memandangi kebun mawar milik keluarga Akashi yang mengintip dan bisa ia lihat di sudut sana.

Pintu mobilnya terbuka oleh seseorang. Tetsuna melangkah keluar dengan pelan; seraya mata memandang dengan penuh kekaguman pada daun pintu ganda yang berpelitur mewah. Fantasi dan imajinasinya bekerja liar. Ia bisa mendeskripsikan tempat ini untuk ide latar pada novel selanjutnya.

"Tuan Besar Masaomi Akashi sudah menunggu kehadiran Tuan Kakeru Kuroko dan Nona Tetsuna Kuroko di ruang tamu." Kepala pelayan Akashi menyampaikan salam dengan elegan. Tetsuna serasa disambut pada sebuah istana kerajaan jaman dahulu.

Ayahnya mengangguk dan melangkah dengan penuh pesona. Tetsuna merasa kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah dengan mengagumi furnitur kediaman Akashi yang mewahnya tak terkira. Kelakuan itu membuatnya kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Selain karena faktor sepatu hak tinggi, juga lantaran salah melangkah pada area lantai yang dibersihkan sehingga cukup licin.

"Ah―!"

Sebelum badannya tertarik gravitasi bumi, pinggang dan pundaknya direngkuh terlebih dahulu. Tetsuna hendak mendongakkan kepala untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum sebuah ucapan dari pemuda di hadapannya menyela.

"Hati-hati langkahmu, Tsuna."

..

..

..

To be continued

* * *

..

..

[A/N]

Lagi-lagi judul novelnya pakai OST Yuri! on Ice, maafkan saya yang tidak kreatif ini /?


End file.
